Abducted
Credits Originally aired: Friday April 12, 2002 Writer: Rob Hummel Director: Steve Ressel Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader ZIM), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Jhonen Vasquez, Wally Wingert (The Blob) , Brian George (Blue-Eyed Abductor), Jim Wise (Green-Eyed Abductor) Production Code: 14B Story Line When Zim is attempting to explain to the Almighty Tallest that the humans are both dumb and tall, he gets interrupted when the doorbell rings and his transmission to the Tallest is cut short. The two individuals at the door claim to be human, but Zim doesn't believe them and he attempts to tell them that their spaceship is jamming his signal; they respond by merely sacking both GIR and Zim and taking them to their spaceship. Will Zim be able to get back to his base and finish his report to the Tallest, and what will Zim do to the two aliens who dared to capture him? Facts of Doom Fun Facts *The two aliens in this episode were never given names, though they are referred to as Fred and Mary, based off of the name tags worn with their human disguises. *The aliens in this episode appeared in Squee, both just as incompetent. *Much of Zim's attempt to escape from the ship was cut; supposedly, there were at least ten minutes of footage for him wandering lost. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRCaCKZAIrY *Watch carefully, and you can see that Zim ejected the blob thing from the ship. *One of the abductors has teeth on his costume which keep appearing and disappearing. *When Gir is going up to see through the door, the door lock area is missing *This episode seems to have the only moment in which the The Tallest are actually interested in something Zim is telling them. *In the scene with the blob thing, you can see a copy of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac (JTHM) taped to him ,a reference to Jhonen's comics. *When the blob thing is telling Zim where the escape hatch is and points to it,look at the blob and you'll see that it's mouth stopped moving even though it was still talking. Quotes Zim: I'm Human. Yep, human, human, human. Just look at my neck! Zim: Well, I guess that there is a race dumber than humans. Zim: How did they get away? Blob: That duct up there leads to the emergency escape ships. leaves the room If only I had an arm or a leg, or maybe... Yes! Someone to help me get there; would you please help me? Hello? Hello? *Starts crying* Zim: Could you just, maybe, drop me off? Green: Impossible! We've gone past the point of no return! Zim: But my house is right down there! I could probably just jump onto the roof! Blue: Eh, but enough philosophy. Zim: We haven't been talking about... Blue: Let the hideous experiments begin! = References = http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/abducted/episode/114858/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography